Our favorite couple see Deathly Hallows!
by Lonelygoatherd
Summary: Kurt and Blaine see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2. What was Kurt's take on it and how does Blaine handle the end?  Spoilers inside  One-shot.


The theater was packed with Harry Potter fans of all ages- an infant wearing a Gryffindor shirt and an elderly man with a stuffed Hedwig in his hands both stood in line, waiting anxiously for their seat in the theater. Kurt had honestly not expected this. A line, yes, and packed, possibly, but nowhere near the staggering amount that was here. There were was a teenage girl with pink hair and another with crazy black hair. Some man was dressed as an owl, others wore different House shirts. Kurt turned to the boy wearing scarlet robes next to him and smiled. Blaine, being the biggest Harry Potter nerd Kurt had ever met, asked Kurt to accompany him to the midnight premeire of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2. Kurt had read the first two books and seen some movies, but he just didn't get it. But this was Blaine's favorite thing, and it was something they could do together.

"Hey, Blaine, my friends are over there, so I'm going to go sit with them when we're let in, is that okay?" Blaine's sister Giana was a fourteen year old die-hard Ravenclaw, and she was just as excited for the movie as Blaine was. Kurt had met her on a number of occasions, and he'd found her to be quite fun.

"That's fine, just make sure to call me when the movie's over so we can meet up, okay?"

"Awesome." And with that, she ran over to her Ravenclaw friends, who struck up a chorus of 'Snape, Snape, Severus Snape...'

"Harry Potter definitely has a very dedicated fanbase." Kurt was somewhat overwhelmed by all of the school-girl uniforms and neon coloured hair.

"It's a wonderful series. It has relatable characters, wonderful morals, interesting plotlines, it's just..totally awesome. I can't believe you haven't read the books. I feel terrible having you see the last movie when you haven't even read the books!"

"I've read two of them! I know Harry's a wizard and he can talk to snakes."

"I just..two books, Kurt! There's seven, you barely get into any of the plot with two books. You don't meet Tonks, Lupin, LUNA! You don't meet Kreacher or...you don't get to learn about Scabbers and you won't believe what happens to Harry and Voldemort!"

Blaine was out of breath after this, and Kurt decided that the books were worth getting into, even if only to see his boyfriend get all excited. He was adorable when he started talking about Harry Potter. And he looked especially adorable tonight. Blaine went all out for this premeire, dressing up in scarlet Gryffindor robes, with a supple, eleven inch holly wand with a phoenix feather tail(so Blaine says). He'd even drawn a scar on his forehead and wore glasses that resembled Harry's.

"I'm excited and depressed at the same time. I just...can't believe it's ending."

"Yeah, but you can always read the books again. And this time I think I'll try reading them if you say they're so good."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you."

"And I knew there was a reason I loved you. Those robes suite you very, very well." To add to the somewhat seductive way Kurt said this, he winked.

"Oh stop. I'm not the only beautiful person here, your tie is just.."

"Similar to the ones at Dalton? Because I was thinking about maybe.."

"Sexy."

This took Kurt aback. He'd grabbed a tie that only somewhat resembled green and silver(Tom Felton was hot) for Slytherin, but Kurt couldn't help but be reminded of the terrible ties he had to wear at Dalton.

"Well, I do try my hardest."

After about 15 more minutes of their flirtacious conversations, moving up a few steps every few minutes, Kurt and Blaine were finally led to their theater.

Choosing a spot in the middle, but more towards the front, Kurt and Blaine settled themselves down at the end of a row where nobody was(though a nice elderly couple sat down next to them a few seconds later).  
>There was an hour left to go before the movie began, and they passed it watching various fans do battle. The man dressed as Hedwig was "cursed" and then died, leaving the dueling fans distressed and the rest of the theater laughing. The woman with the crazy hair was killed by a rather large woman with red hair and the whole theater erupted into appluase. When it turned midnight and the duelers were in their seats, the previews began. "This is the first time I actually don't want to watch the previews." Blaine whispered.<p>

Finally, finally, the movie began. It opened with Voldemort, the creepy guy with no nose, opening something and getting a wand out of it.  
>Although Kurt had only watched snippets of each of the movies, this was actually a really good movie, even if it didn't make much sense. He felt bad for the white dragon, he was probably in underground for a terribly long time. When the snake bit Snape and Harry went inside his tears(that honestly made no sense, but nobody seemed to be questioning it) Kurt thought he would cry. That was a beautiful scene and as it went on he could hear others sobbing. And the sobs only got louder when, apparently, some red-head died. And two other people, who were laying next to eachother. When Harry went to die, Kurt thought the author must have been insane. Kill off your main character? That Rowling lady has some balls. Wait, wasn't Dumbledore supposed to be dead? But then Harry...came back to life?<br>It was all very confusing, but very, very good nonetheless. Once the screen started rolling credits, some people raised their wands and shouted something about 'mischief'. Kurt expected Blaine to do this, but when he looked over, his face was in his hands, sobbing.

"Blaine, sweetheart, are you okay?

"No. It's- it's all over. And there won't be anymore and Snape and Lily and he can _choose_ not to be in Slytherin, Kurt, it takes _your_ choice into account, and Narcissa wasn't bad in the end and Neville was so brave and it's just so beautiful."  
>After about five more minutes of Blaine's little melt-down(there were others who were still in the theater crying as well) Kurt managed to get Blaine out into the main lobby, were he spotted Giana and her friends. They were all crying, some even had makeup running down their face. Kurt felt kind of left out, but after a few minutes everyone started to compose themselves.<p>

"So..it's all over, isn't it?"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Kurt mentally slapped himself for saying that, because the ones who had just started getting better, broke down again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that!"

"It's okay, it's okay..it's not over, it's not over.." Giana wasn't one of the ones crying, but she seemed to be in a state of shock and kept repeating "it's not over, it's not over"

As everyone composed themselves(Kurt made sure not to say anything stupid again) they made their way outside and Giana said goodbye to her tearful friends.

Getting into Kurt's car(Kurt made sure he was the one driving, he wasn't sure if Blaine was well enough to) Blaine and Giana, sounding much better than before, started talking about their favorite parts, and going over every little detail.

"...that's why Snape hated Neville so much, Blaine! _That's why!_If Harry wasn't the chosen one and Neville was, then Lily would never have died!"

"That's genius. It makes so much sense. J.K. Rowling's such a genius. The books are good, the movies are good. Wasn't it just a beautiful movie Kurt?"

"It was better than I thought it'd be. It didn't make that much sense to me but I still loved it."

"I'm glad you could come see it with us Kurt." As Kurt stopped at the next red light, Blaine leaned over and gave him a nice, pleasant kiss.

"DAHHH YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE I WISH SNAPE WOULD HAVE KISSED LILY LIKE THAT." With this, Giana broke into more tears.  
><em>~Fin(not the Hudson)~<em>

**Did anyone else go and see the midnight premiere? It was such a beautiful movie and just...wonderful. I cried during parts, and there really was someone dressed as Hedwig who was killed by the all the people in the theater dueling before the movie started. I know this story could be better but all favorites and reviews are appreciated! :)**

_For those of you awaiting my OC story, it's on hiatus until further notice. I'm terribly sorry._


End file.
